By My Side
by dizzylizzy11
Summary: Levy nearly dies and is still badly wounded, and she and Gajeel must deal with what happens next but they will stay by each other's sides. Rated T for gore and Gajeel's mouth
1. Stay at my side

"Oh God, oh God, Levy. LEVY!"

Natsu turned at Gajeel's voice and saw him clutching a small, limp body to his chest. Levy's body. _Oh God._

He ran over to the two and froze in horror. They were both covered in dust and blood. Levy's blood.

Her small body was mangled and bruised. One of her legs was gone and her right arm was in a twist unnatural position. That wasn't the problem though. Sticking out of her abdomen was large shard of metal shrapnel.

Gajeel was trying to stop the bleeding, ripping up his own shirt and stuffing it around Levys's wounds but it wasn't doing anything.

Natsu fell to his knees.

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice barely reached his ears, "Gajeel? Gajeel, why is it so dark?"

"Oh, oh God Levy."

"Gajeel, it hurts."

"Shh, shhh, shortie, it'll be all right just stay calm."

"Gajeel, I'm so cold."

Natsu wanted to turn away, to run in hide, but he couldn't.

"Oh God, please, oh God." said Gajeel, "Just hold on Levy, listen to me, stay with me."

"Gajeel…"

"You'll be fine." Levy's blood had formed a shining pool around the two.

"Gajeel… please." Levy's voice cracked.

"Shut up Levy! Yur gonna make it, ya have to." Gajeel's voice was pleading, Natsu didn't know who to, but he was.

"Gajeel, you have to say you'll be okay without me." The others had gathered. Natsu could hear Lucy trying to stifle her sobs.

"What are ya talking about, ya dumb ass midget? I'm not gonna _be_ without ya."

"Gajeel, please I-" Levy was interrupted.

"SHUT UP! Yur gonna be fine, we'll make it out of this."

"You know I love you, right?"

"OF COURSE I DO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YA TALKING ABOUT?" Gajeel's voice boarded on panic.

"Good," Levy was fading, and fading fast, "Just wanted to make sure, I haven't said it in a while, you know?"

"Levy, stop it."

"I've always loved you."

"Levy."

"Since the day we first met."

"_Levy_." Gajeel was crying now, great heaving cries.

"You were so mean, but I knew I'd get you to crack."

"_Oh God._" Gajeel looked up to the sky, tears flowing freely down his face.

"And I did. No one ever believed me when I said you were a nice person, but, I knew." Her voice was weak.

"Levy, please, shut up." Gajeel's voice was broken and desperate. "Yur gonna be fine. I-We're gonna get married, just like ya wanted. Yur gonna have yur big Cinderella dress like ya've always dreamed. I said I didn't want kids, I-I take it back, we can have thirty for all I care, j-just stay-stay with me. Oh God. We're gonna have lives together. We're gonna be happy. Ya said you'd stay by my side.

"Yeah," said Levy in barely a whisper. "That does sound nice. Maybe in the next life?"

"NO, No in this life. _Together._"

"I don't really think I have time for that 'Jeel, I think this is it."

"No, no it's not. It can't be."

"'Jeel I'm scared. I-I-I feel so cold." Levy's voice shook.

"No, please no."

"Hey Natsu?"

Natsu's head shot up. "Yeah Levy?" his voice cracked. He had never been very close to the blue haired girl, but she had always been the sweetest in the guild, the little sister he'd never had. She had always been there for you when you needed help. She was Lucy's best friend. She was nakama

"Don't let 'Jeel do anything stupid, okay? If you do, I'll come back and haunt both your asses." She said with the smallest smile.

"Yeah Levy. Okay." He let out a small, choked laugh.

"Ya' promise?"

"Yeah." Natsu whispered.

"Jeel'? Don't forget me. Okay? Don't forget me, please."

"How could I ever forget ya, ya dumb ass. I love ya."

But Levy passed out before she could hear.

Natsu had never seen Gajeel cry. He had never seen him show any real emotion except when he was with Levy. He had once thought he wasn't even capable of feeling anything more that annoyance and anger. But, as he watched him hold the lifeless body of the tiny girl who had stolen his heart, he realized never been more wrong.

Natsu listened for a heart beat he listen and listened until he hear a quiet eratic beating, fluttering so soft he almost hadn't noticed. Levy's heart.

Gajeel's head shot up. He had heard it, too.

"Her heart, it's still beating, I can hear it!" he cried.

Everyone looked up.

"Someone, get Wendy, or Porlyusica, or someone, NOW!"

Multiple people ran off including Lily.

But Gajeel stayed, holding onto the fragile body of the girl he loved.

"C'mon shorty. C'mon, ya can't leave, not yet."


	2. By my side

Everything hurt.

Everything.

Levy groaned and blinked as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"LEVY!" multiple voices shouted.

"Wha-What?"

"Oh my god, you're awake."

"Lucy, what?" Levy looked around her bed, she was in a room that wasn't her own, a hospital? Why was she in a hospital?

"Happy, go get Gajeel and Lily, now! Oh Levy, thank Mavis you're alright!"

"Lucy, I don't underst-" Levy started

"LEVY! Levy Levy Levy!" two voice sobbed from the corner of the room.

"Jet, Droy? What's going o-" she was interrupted again.

"We heard she's awake! What's happening."

"Lily, I-what-huh?" but before she could get her question out-

"Shrimp, thank god, I would have killed ya if ya had died."

"Wait, that doesn't even make any sense and don't call me shrimp someone tell me wha-" this time it wasn't another person who cut her off but her own mind. Memories flooded into her and upon her remembering what had happened she threw back he blanket and looked at her legs. Her eyes pricked with tears,

"My leg." she said quietly.

"Levy-" started Mira who had been standing quietly at the foot of her bed.

"It's just not there, is it?" Levy said a little louder in an almost fascinated tone.

"Levy, it's going to be okay." This time it was Makarov speaking, Levy hadn't be able to see him before.

"No, I know that." Levy said shakily. "It just looks a little fu-funny." her voice cracked at her last word.

"Man, shrimp, ya sure have a weird head on yur shoulders. Gihi"

"Gajeel!" Lucy hissed, but Levy smiled.

"I know, right?" Levy said with a weak chuckle.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, we'll get through it." Gajeel looked more serious than Levy had ever seen him. And then she realized, We, he had said we, and then she knew it was going to be okay. He would be with her, the whole time. She wouldn't be weak, she wouldn't be small because he would make her strong, he would make her big, "I'm not gonna leave yur side.

"Okay," said Levy, because it was.

* * *

**Yeah sorry, I accidentally posted the wrong story for the first chapter, but I fixed it and here's the second chapter so yeah, it's all good.**

**Oh and to the one follower I had before, I changed up the first chapter, like, a lot so you may want to go back and reread it.**

**-Liz **


	3. NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry but I won't be updating for at least another week. My best friend just got diagnosed with cancer and that is currently my top priority right now so I won't be doing much in terms of writing. I'm sorry.**

**-Liz**


	4. At your side

Levy held onto the bars tightly as she stood barely putting any weight on her new leg.

"Come on Shrimp. Ya have to stand on it before ya can walk on it." Said Gajeel.

"I know its just..." levey trailed off. It had been months since she had first woken up in the hospital. She was mostly healed now, but her arm still ached and she still didn't have one of her legs. She had gotten her prosthetic only a week ago and she had yet to actually walk on it.

It might not have help that Gajeel had been carrying her everywhere for the past three months and she didn't want that to end.

Gajeel hadn't left her side since the day she woke up. He was always there to help her and support her and Levy knew there was no way she would ever be able to repay him.

But one thing was getting on her nerves. In the past three months, Gajeel hadn't touched her. He had given quick kisses and hugs but nothing more than that and it was starting to get to Levy.

"Yo, Pip? Ya okay there."

It was then that Levy realized she had been staring of into space for the past ten minutes.

"Sorry."

"S'fine, now come on, walk to me."

"Okay."

Levy griped the bars and cautiously stepped forward on her prosthetic. She carefully placed her weight onto the metal leg, it was weird but it didn't hurt, and then she stepped. And stepped again. And again.

She was walking.

She couldn't help it, she started to cry. She reached the other side and stumbled into Gajeel's arms. She looked up at him grinning and crying and then she saw it. He was crying too.

"Way to go, Pip."

Levy laughed and hugged Gajeel tighter and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

* * *

Over the next month she started to walk again, first using the bars, then using Gajeel or Pantherlily or whoever went to therapy with her that day's arm (though it was almost always Gajeel's arm).

And then, five weeks later, Levy walked on her own.

Only Gajeel and Lily were there that day and Lily had left to get them some water.

Upon his return Levy had just gotten up and walked over to him not even thinking about it.

Gajeel and Lily stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Levy you're walking." said Lily.

"What?" and then it hit her she had just walked without any help, by herself, she could walk!

Gajeel ran up and grabbed her swinging her around and laughing. "Ya did it Shrimp!"

Levy laughed to hugging him tightly.

"Why don't we got to the guild and show of you're new leg?" asked Lily.

"Sounds like a great idea.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long, well not really I had to take a break and you should respect that, but anyway my friend tumor is gone and she only has six weeks of Chemo left so I felt good enough to write this and work on my other stories.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Liz**


End file.
